dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Purification
Purification is a service offered by one skilled individual to cleanse items whose true nature has been obscured by a curse. Cursed items are commonly found on Bitterblack Isle in Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen and may be purified by Olra in exchange for Rift Crystals. Bitterblack Isle cursed items Cursed items on BitterBlack Isle come in several forms: Novelties, Armour, Weapons and Gear, all of which are available in three tiers, with the higher tiers yielding better equipment upon purification. Rewards include: Useful, rare and unusual items; scrolls that unlock Secret Augments; high level weapons, some with special magical effects and are of greater quality than the traditional equipment obtained in the realm of Gransys; high level Armour, some with special or magical effects; and "Skill Rings" which upgrade vocational Skills to a third tier. (see Dark Arisen Skills.) Olra can purify cursed items to reveal their true form - it costs Rift Crystals to purify cursed items, and the higher the level, the more rift crystals are required. The curse obscures the true item within. Novelties :For lists see Bitterblack Novelty Lv.1, Bitterblack Novelty Lv.2, and Bitterblack Novelty Lv.3. Bitterback Novelties yield, when purified, consumable items, non-combat equipment and knowledge scrolls. Armor and Weapons :For lists see Bitterblack Armor and Bitterblack Weapons Bitterblack Armor yields high level armor of increasing power according to tier, some of which have unique, or special and magical effects. For the purification of cursed armor and weapons, as well as gear giving vocation-specific equipment , the result of purification is dependant on vocation at the moment of purification. The same cursed item can yield a different but "equivalent" object if purified when the Arisen has changed vocations - both the vocation of Arisen and that of the player's main pawn influence the outcome; the main pawn's vocation influences purification even if it is absent due to its death. Vocation specific items can be classed into three types, often referred to as "red', "yellow", and "blue" types from the icon color of the three basic vocations. 'Red' refers to sword based vocations; 'Yellow' to vocations with bows and daggers; and 'Blue' vocations are magic users. Hybrid vocation symbols have two colors signifying their blend of two vocations; e.g., the Magick Archer symbol is both yellow and blue for bows and magic use.) *Red: Fighter, Warrior, Mystic Knight, Assassin *Blue: Mage, Sorcerer, Mystic Knight, Magick Archer *Yellow: Strider, Ranger, Magick Archer, Assassin Note that the hybrid vocations share two of the basic vocation colors. This means that when one is a hybrid vocation, the purification process can randomly choose either one at the exact moment of purification. Therefore it is more efficient to change to either a Basic or Advanced vocation of the desired color for more efficient purification. This is gone into more detail below. Gear :For lists see Bitterblack Gear Lv.1, Bitterblack Gear Lv.2, Bitterblack Gear Lv.3 On purification Bitterblack gear gives special rings, including vocation specific skill rings, with special beneficial powers. The color rules applying to weapons and armour also applies to vocation specific gear. Notes *Cursed Items can be gifted to other Dark Arisen players, but the purified items themelves cannot be gifted (including Novelties like Vivifying Incense potions, Rancid Bait Meat, etc.). There is NO GUARANTEE of the item's outcome once gifted; when a cursed item is transferred to another player, it re-rolls to conform to the recipient's internal list. Gifting, selling, trading or destroying cursed objects does not advance the player's internal list. *The outcome of cursed item purification is predetermined. Saving before purification and reloading will not change the results; there is always one Red, one Blue and one Yellow item 'coded' to each cursed object (with a few exceptions such as the Delta Guard, Hellfire Cloak and Blasphemer's Cloak). If the player uses Godsbane and reloads their save file to re-curse an object, the purified results for that object will not ever change (With the exception of Bitterblack Novelty); e.g., if one sees a Hood of Shadow (Yellow result), the other two will be a Nether Helm (Red) or a Grave Veil (Blue). That specific object will not produce anything else, however, it is possible to re-roll the types and stats of rings received. **The result is dependent on the color class of the vocations of Arisen and main pawn- if the Arisen is a hybrid vocation, or if Arisen and main pawn are different color classes then the result of purification will be chosen randomly from the vocations of the Arisen and Main pawn. **L3 Armor has two tiers. They are Oblivion/Hellfire/Carrion for the upper and rarer tier, and Shadow/Sinner's/Grave for the lower tier. **Tier and type of armor will not change. This means a L3 Armor that purifies as a Hood of Oblivion can only be a Hood of Oblivion, a Hellfire Helm or a Carrion Veil. It will never change to an armor piece for another body location, such as gauntlets or greaves, and it will never be a Hood of Shadow, Traitor's Helm or a Grave Veil. **A cursed Weapon will have one random Blue, one random Yellow and one random Red item coded to it. These items also do not change if the item is re-cursed via reloading the game and re-purifying. If one sees a Revenant Wail from an L3 Weapon, that cursed object will only reveal a Revenant Wail in its Yellow slot and will never yield Framae Blades, Darkening Storm, or a Blackwing Bow. The player has the option of re-cursing that item to see what its Red or Blue results are. To maximise the chances of obtaining an item of a particular color class, alter the vocations of both Arisen and Main Pawn to match the color class required: Color class table Purification analysis Technical analysis Bitterblack items are not picked randomly but comes from predetermined lists hardcoded into the game. On entering Bitterblack Isle for the first time, each player have a "seed" initialyzed randomly for each cursed item (Bitterbalck Novelty 1, 2, 3; Bitterblack Armor 1, 2, 3, Bitterblack Weapon 1, 2, 3 and Bitterblack Gear 1, 2, 3), which correspond to a value from the list. Example (raw savefile extract) : Values range from 1 to 999999, and are increased separatly after each purification (Purifiying 1 Bitterblack Novelty 1 would make the corresponding value of 844858 increase to 844859 for example). The seeds are initialized once per savefile, and can then only be modified by purification. Lists analysis Except Novelty 1, 2, 3, each seed will give a different result depending on the Vocation color used at the time of the purification. This mean that each list have 3 sublists, like explained below for the Bitterblack Weapon 3 list : Please note that the seeds and results used for this example where taken randomly and will not give these results ingame. See also *Dragonforging Category:Purification Category:Redirects Category:Concepts Category:Lists, guides and FAQs